Session 8 Recap
Session 8: Jeweled eggs, Forged Invites and a Noble Gala. 15xp ' Recap/retcon: Tivram ' Since arriving in Vynelvale with the others Tivram has largely branch off their self. They have been enjoying the festival and working and volunteering their services at night and gambling/drinking earnings away at night. *An old friend, Laney, that Tiv knows from another city contacts them and invites to a meal. *Laney apparently knows who tiv’s companions are and that they have been invited to the Earls Gala. He suggests Tiv get’s invited along with them and does a simple job for an unnamed 3rd party. *All Tiv explains that the earl is meeting with two people who want to acquire an artifact her posses. Laney’s Undisclosed employer will reward Tiv if The ‘Primus’ does not leave with the artifact (it doesn’t matter if the Earl or the other party owns it, so long as the Primus does not). * Tivram catches up with the group at breakfast on the 3rd day of the festival, and gets included in the visit to the tailor. ' ' At the Gala *Before leaving for the event, Gar does a little forgery to the invite to indicate 5 guests. They manage to get Tiv in without question. *At the house Gar’s weapon is taken into custody. Arik retains a hidden dagger, and Dandy hides her Whip as a belt. *The Gala is an extravagant affair with many fine foods, music and many servants. *A decorative egg, about the size of an ogre's fist, is on display in a secure case. *Gar begins ordering dinks quickly, and frequently. *Nizam Sajiya al-Turay (Lord and diplomat from the distant empire of Al-Kalim) arrives and is announced. She is accompanied by a small entourage and bodyguard. Sajiya immediatly goes to view the artifact and leaves on of her Entourage (Salfia) with it. *Dandy chats with Salfia and quickly befriends her. She learns that Sajiya has been searching Terrinoth for this artifact for some time. The conversation is noticed by her Lady and Salfia is replaced by a less talkative member of the diplomats party. *Goldie ducks away to find the cat belonging to Lady Tafney’s nanny/keeper. *Tivram takes interest in the Senishal, since he seemed pleased with Sajiya’s interest in the artifact. He exits via a staff door, getting momentarily intercepted by Tiv on his way out. He socially ducks her leaves, but Tiv enters the staff corridors under the pretext of ‘Having already cleared it with the headman’ - which seems to work. *Tiv uses Verse magic to try and overhear a conversation, but onyl manages to breifly pick up on a man’s voice. (A strong noble man). *Primus Corrado Vozzi arives accompanied by his wife. He is interested in the artifact but makes more effort to hide it. He and Sajiya clearly know each other want it and disaproving looks pass between them. *The Characters observed several nobles who were present to present their son’s as suiters for Tafney. This included ‘Larth Rotbridge’ and ‘Reven Nightbuck’. *While Tiv and the headman are gone Dandy begins to spread rumors about. These rumors were focused on the suitors and the 2 diplomats, and many were contradictory. Some of these rumors end up taking a life of their own. *As a result of these rumors the staff begin to think there is a credible chance of the artifact getting stolen and they remove it from the area of the ballroom. *Late arrival of another suiter, and elven family presenting their Son - Elidyr. Tivram recognised them and knew they would not hold ze* in high regard, so ze passivly avoided them. *The room prepares for the arrival of the Earl and his family, and Arik make’s sure to be standing close by with a drink of Ale in hand. When the earl steps in and is announced Arik offers him the drink and the Earl accepts - instantly boosting Arik’s prestige with the crowd. *Behind the Earl, Baroness Harriet of Frest (The local Baroness) is announced, with Lord Sorth (a much younger man) on her arm. She steps aside, paying defferance to the Earl as host. *Tivram approaches the Baroness to introduce herself and is blocked by Lord Sorth. However Tivram deals with him and the Harriet has him let Tivram passed. They spend some time talking about the art of the sword (as Tiv has recognised the Barrons martial posture). *Gar is now fairly Drunk. A (slightly-less) drunk human seems to dislike seeing orcs at the galla and tries to intimidate/shame gar into leaving the party. Gar hold’s his tongue for a while but the man’s insults start becoming attacks and gar seems like he’s going to take the bait. *Arik’s interveins before the senishal decides who to reprimand over the drunk display. His influence has the other drunk ejected and Gar stay. *Ariks interaction with the senishal however reveals that he has a concealed weapon. There is some back and forth but the headman makes it clear that Arik must surrender the knife, and he does. *The Baroness asks Tivram about the Elves and tivram shares ze knows - that they are elders who are in bad standing (possibly due to actions of one of their children). The Baroness is interested in this information and goes to talk to the Earl, but stops just short as she finds…. *The Earl is in a discussion with the two diplomats and both of them are getting quite heated. IT seems like a full on argument or a fight could break out. *I’m going to use ‘Ze’ as genderless pronoun of choice, ‘they’ is too confusing and typing Tivram each time I would use a pronoun is starting to sound odd. If anyone want’s to correct me, i’m open to suggestions.